Darlene Returns
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: Darlene the half-human/half-spider person is back for revenge on Stan Pines. She kidnaps him and plans on doing something horrible to him.
1. Chapter 1

It had been another quiet, peaceful and normal afternoon in the Mystery Shack.

Stan Pines, the owner of the shack and the summer caretaker of his great niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel Pines, who had come to stay with him at the shack for the summer, was happily humming and counting the money he had earned from his last tour at the register, when Dipper, Mabel and his handyman, Soos entered into the room excitedly.

"GRUNKLE STAN! WE ARE GOING TO GET SOME ICE CREAM AT THE DINER!" Mabel told her grunkle happily as she ran past him.

"Now? Today? BUT IT'S A WORK DAY!" Stan frowned, his happy mood vanishing as he looked up at them sternly.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan, we won't be gone long," Dipper reassured his grunkle. "We'll be back before you know it!"

"Alright enough talk, dudes! Who's ready for some ice cream?" Soos asked excitedly.

"WE ARE!" Dipper and Mabel screamed excitedly.

They all chanted "ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" as they ran out of the shack and went off into the distance.

Stan sighed and shook his head in disbelief as he went back to counting his money. He couldn't believe that the kids and Soos had all went off to get ice cream on a work day. A WORK DAY. _SERIOUSLY. HOW CAN THEY THINK THAT ICE CREAM IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN GETTING MONEY?!_ he asked himself angrily.

His thoughts were interrupted when his brother, Ford Pines, who he had recently saved from the portal, rushed past him, carrying many technical equipment in his hands.

"Whoa. Where are you off to, Sixer?" Stan asked him.

"I'm going to do a bit of research," Ford told him. "I'm going to find out why an alien craft had came to Gravity Falls!"

"Oh, well have fun, then," Stan told him. "now if you'll please excuse me, I got some money to count!"

Once Ford had left, Stan began counting up his money again. He grinned at the load of cash in his hands. "Boy, those tourists will fall for anything," he chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, a tall thin girl with blond hair, a pink shirt and black pants had entered the shack. "Excuse me, sir."

Stan looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever saw…. and she looked so familiar to him… he felt as if he met her somewhere before….

Stan brushed the thought away. Now wasn't the time for his mind to interrupt him from scamming another tourist. A pretty one, in fact. He cleared his throat and gave the girl a big smile. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, ma'am!" he announced happily. "What can I get you?"

The girl giggled as she walked up to Stan. "What I need right now is very simple…..YOU!"

Stan looked very confused. "Wait-what do you mean by-"

That was all he could say before the girl unleashed her spider fangs and bit into Stan, knocking him dead unconscious with her venom.

The girl smiled an evil smile as she dragged Stan out of the shack and into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Dipper, Mabel and Soos were walking back to the shack, all of them finishing up their tasty ice cream that they had bought at the Greasy's Diner.

"Aw, man. That ice cream was the best," Mabel moaned happily, as she threw her ice cream stick in the trash can.

"You can say that again," Dipper smiled. "Man, Lazy Susan sure knows how make her food at the diner spectacular!"

"Agreed," Soos nodded his head in agreement.

They all soon came to the door of the Mystery Shack. "GRUNKLE STAN! WE'RE HOME!" Mabel cried out as she burst open the door.

No answer.

Mabel tried again. "GRUNKLE STAN! WE'RE BACK!"

The only response Mabel got was silence again.

"I don't understand," Mabel looked confused. "Why can't he hear me?"

"Maybe he's alseep," Dipper shrugged. "You know how deep Stan can sleep sometimes."

"Uh, dudes…" Soos looked down at the floor in shock.

"Hmmm, good point." Mabel nodded her head. "Let's go find him and wake him up!"

"UH DUDES! YOU REALLY NEED TO SEE THIS!" Soos told them in panic, as he pointed to something on the floor in horror.

Dipper and Mabel looked down and they too also gasped in shock, their eyes widening in fear.

Right there, on the floor, was Stan's fez.

"OH NO! MR. PINES!" Soos wailed. "HE IS PLANNING TO QUIT BEING MR. MYSTERY AND SHUT DOWN THE SHACK!"

Dipper and Mabel gave Soos a weird look. "Yeah….. that's probably not it, Soos." Mabel said.

Dipper bent down and upon closer look he saw that there was huge amounts of venom from a large creature that was on it.

"Oh no!" Dipper gasped. "Some large poisonous creature must have kidnapped Stan!"

"Wait. How do you know it's a large poisonous creature?" Soos asked.

"Because of there's venom on Stan's fez, Soos!" Dipper told him. "Plus a regular sized creature wouldn't realise this much venom, probably not even being able to lift him!"

Soos nodded his head. "Oh, yeah. Good point."

"OH NO! GRUNKLE STAN IS IN DANGER!" Mabel cried. "WE HAVE TO GO RESCUE HIM!"

"Your right, Mabel," Dipper agreed. "But we're going to need some help. I suggest we go find Grunkle Ford, for he is really smart about all the things in Gravity Falls. I bet once we show him Stan's fez with the venom, he'll even figure out what took him and give us weapons that can deal with that creature!"

"Good idea, Dipper!" Mabel congratulated. She turned to Soos. "Come with us?"

"Nah, you dudes go ahead. I'm gonna play that new video game I bought. I need some rest from all that work I did." Soos said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Mabel turned to Dipper. "Come on, Dipper! Let's go find Grunkle Ford!"

Dipper nodded and after the twins fist-bumped each other, they set off to find Grunkle Ford so he could help them figure out who took Stan and give them the weapons they need to destroy the creature in order to rescue Stan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh where am I?" Stan had just woken up from his coma and took a look around the room. He found him surrounded in erie darkness.

"Wait… how the heck did I get here?" Stan questioned, completely confused. "The last thing that I remember was I was at the shack and talking to a girl-"

"Why, I've brought you here," a voice told him.

Stan's eyes widened. "W-Who said that?" he asked in a fearful tone.

"Why I did, Staney. Don't you recognize my voice?"

Stan thought deeply about this question. Now that she asked, the voice was _very_ familiar, but he was still drawing a serious blank on who it was.

Stan shook his head. "No, I don't."

The voice laughed. "I'm not surprised. Surely you would forget me after that horrible thing I tried to do before like encasing you in webbing and planning on eating you up back at the Mystery Mountain."

Stan gasped when he heard that. Suddenly after hearing the voice talking about that, his mind got a clear picture of who it actually was. "DARLENE?"

The voice clapped its hands and green lightning entered the room, revealing its identity. It was the same girl from the shack, only the lower half of her body was now in spider form. "THAT'S RIGHT, OLD MAN!" She laughed wickedly. "YOUR OLD EX IS BACK!"

"But I don't understand…." Stan couldn't get how she escaped from Paul Bunyan's boot. "The kids and I trapped you underneath that boot! How the heck did you get out?!"

"I have my ways," Darlene smirked, walking around Stan. "But that doesn't matter. The point is, is that I will finally get my revenge on you, Stan Pines for leaving me behind at the Mystery Mountain!"

" _You_ left me behind!" Stan yelled at her angrily. "Seriously, we could have had a good relationship if you hadn't turn into a spider and tried to eat me up!"

"Sorry toots, it's just my thing!" Darlene told him. "I got no interest in any men! I just only woo them into thinking I love them and just eat them up!"

"YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS I REMEMBER," Stan snarled. He tried to go up and punch her in the face, but discovered that he could not even budge. "AH! WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY STUPID BODY?!"

"Cause I trapped you in webbing," Darlene laughed wickedly.

Stan looked down and his eyes widened in horror, realising that Darlene was right. His entire body was covered in spider webbing from his neck area to toe. "AHHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed. "LET ME GO, YOU MONSTER!" He wiggled around fiercely, trying to break free from the webbing, but no matter how hard he tried, the web wouldn't break.

"Ha! Struggle all you want, but my webbing isn't gonna break!" She laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a good drink that will go good with you and when I get back, I will cut you up into pieces and finally have a fantastic meal of old man kabobs!"

She demonstrated what she was going to do by making a deep cut in Stan's cheek before she went off to find a drink that will go good with her meal.

Blood pooled down Stan's face as he screamed very loudly and fearfully, praying that someone would eventually hear his cry and come rescue him before he gets turned into old man kabobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Darlene was in her kitchen looking for a good drink to go with Stan.

"PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHO IS OUT THERE, BUT IF THEY ARE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Stan screamed as he struggled to get out of Darlene's web.

"Hold on, Grunkle Stan! We're coming for you!" A voice cried out.

Stan turned toward the sound of the cry and saw Mabel, Dipper and his twin brother, Ford running into the cave.

Ford took out in his gun and shot two lasers that broke the webbing that had his brother stuck to the wall. Stan fell to the ground.

"I don't understand, Stanley!" Ford told him as he and the kids helped get the webbing off of him. "How the heck did you get into this mess?"

"Darlene! She wants revenge on me!" Stan informed him. "She's trying to eat me again!"

"Wait… Darlene?" Dipper questioned. That name seemed VERY familiar to her. "Is she that spider woman from the road trip?"

"Yes!" Stan nodded his head.

"Ugh. This is so like you, Stanley," Ford groaned as he sighed. "No matter what girl you meet, you always get into problems with them.

"Hey, you're no better, poindexter!" Stan snarled, frowning at his brother. "You had a girl dump a cup of punch on you, remember?!"

"Yeah, well there was this one girl who only stayed with you for 1 hour!" Ford shot back.

"Guys, stop it!" Mabel shouted. "We need to get out of here before-"

…"I get back?" A voice cackled.

Everyone's eyes widened at the voice. They turned and saw a half human, half spider person walking up towards them.

"Ah! Darlene!" Stan gasped.

"Well, well, well. Look at that. The kids and some new guy have come to rescue you! Ain't that sweet?" She gushed.

"Darlene! Let go of our uncle!" Dipper growled.

"Yeah! We're warning you, spider woman! Let go of my brother or else!" Ford warned.

"Oh? And what are you going to do it I don't?" Darlene asked mockingly.

"THIS!" Ford took out his gun, but before he could fire, Darlene shot out webbing and pulled the gun out of his hands.

"Ha nice try!" Darlene laughed. "I'm going to eat him up this time and I won't let you guys stop me! You took Staney before and I won't let you take him again!"

She shot out more large strings of webbing at Dipper, Mabel and Ford. They tried to dodge it, but the webbing was faster. Soon they were all wrapped around a string of webbing.

"Ha! I got you this time!" Darlene cackled. She placed a tighter webbing on Stan and grabbed him. "Now if you all will please excuse me, the oven is set, I found a lovely beverage and now it's time for the old man to fry!"

"AH! GUYS HELP ME!" Stan screamed as Darlene took him to the kitchen.

"Oh no, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel wailed.

"Ah! Grunkle Ford! What do we do?" Dipper screamed. "We're trapped in webbing and can't get out! Darlene's going to eat Stan!"

"Don't worry, Dipper," Ford reassured him. "We'll come up with something before she turns Stan into human pork chop."

And they better. For time was running out and Darlene was going to put


End file.
